


petals

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Other, also that’s such a nasty title name sorry lol, i mean it’s weak but, is anyone surprised lol, me posting another khr series that’s not beta’d??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: if flowers could bloom even in the snow, then I can learn to bloom for youa collection of stories based on flowers, and what they mean
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	petals

_white japanese anemone_   
_forsaken or forgotten love, **the death of a loved one** , bad luck or ill omens  
  
_

* * *

  
“How are you doing today, Tsuna? I bet it’s been tiring.”

You fiddled with your suit cuffs, humming lowly to yourself. You’d all been working so hard recently, with such little time to rest.

“Oh, we’ve all been doing okay. Well, as okay as we can. Haha, but don’t worry, we’re looking after ourselves.”

You closed your eyes, letting wind tussle through your hair harshly. You could hear how he reprimanded you, told you to rest, to breathe.

You didn’t bother opening your eyes, huffing out a soft and gentle laugh. The wind had a cold bite to it, but you didn’t bother trying to shield yourself from it.

“Ah, it’s going to be a new week tomorrow. I heard it’s meant to be sunny. I wish we could spend it outside together.”

You smiled absentmindedly, swaying side to side.

To spend any day with him would be ideal. To spend any time at all with him... It was something you always hoped for, clinging to it like a lifeline.

Slowly, you crouched down and with hooded eyes, ran your fingers over the hard oak in front of you.

It was smooth, and pleasant to touch, though it felt like it sapped all the warmth out of you through your fingertips. It left a deep, heavy, cold feeling to settle deep in your chest and bloom up into your throat.

“Tsuna-kun, will you enjoy the sun tomorrow? I wonder if I’ll even be able to take it in.”

You pressed your palm flat against the wood, eyes narrowing further, lashes fluttering against your cheeks.

Even if that sharp, stinging cold wrapped around your lungs and left your heart beating slower, heavier, your smile didn’t falter.

“I’ll do my best for you, so I can bring you another story. Okay? You’ll listen to me, won’t you?”

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone surprised I’m here again with something new because I’m not, really
> 
> I also promise I tried to do something nice for the first chapter but for SOME REASON the first flower I chose was about stuff like forsaken or forgotten love, death of a loved one, bad luck and ill omens and it’s like HUH


End file.
